Unwritten
by Kitty Belikova
Summary: They knew that they were soul mates from the start when they met each other at St. Vladimir's Academy and fell in love with each other. R&R. RxD
1. Hide N' Seek

_**Summary: Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov are non-royal Moroi meeting at St. Vladimir's Academy. Dimitri is a foreign exchange student, alone at recess when feisty Rosemarie Hathaway meets him.**_

_ Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten_

_ Natasha Bedingfield ~ Unwritten_

Chapter One- Hide N' Seek

**Rose POV**

Ms. Carmack finally let us out for recess after lecturing me about putting gum in Jesse Zeklos's hair after he made a remark about my dhampir friend Meredith being a blood whore. Whatever, Jesse deserved it. Nobody had the right to call anyone a blood whore. My best friend Vasilisa Dragomir (but we called her Lissa) led me outside with Mia Rinaldi to avoid the boys. Lissa still believed that boys had cooties and we liked to make her believe that we thought boys had cooties, too.

Mason Ashford and Edison Castile, my other friends wanted to play Hide N' Seek. Lissa went off to hide with Mia and Eddie climbed a small tree with lots of leaves, making him invincible. I liked to hide alone so I quickly looked around. Mia and Lissa were hiding behind a cluster of girls. I spotted a faraway tree and towards it.

"Umph!" I tripped over a pair of legs and landed painfully on the grass. "What the hell-"I shut my mouth when I saw the boys' face. His face was tear stained and his chocolate (Mmm, chocolate) brown eyes were red and rimmed with unshed tears. He wiped at his face furiously with a lightly tanned arm.

"Why are you crying?" I asked. The boy shrugged, keeping his face downward so his shoulder length brown hair was covering his face.

"Everybody keeps making fun of my accent." He said sadly, shoulders slumping. He sniffled.

"Well, it does sound funny. Where are ya from?" I asked.

"Russia," The boy said.

I sat next to him, forgetting about the game of hide N' seek and put my arm around his frail shoulders. Lissa would be screaming about how I was infected with the cooties now. "My daddy is from Turkey and my momma is from Scotland."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Dimitri Belikov,"

"That's a weird name." I said, "Mine is Rosemarie Hathaway but just call me Rose."

"Why are you so sad?" I asked when he didn't answer.

Dimitri wiped at his face again. "Because I don't have any friends here. Everybody here hates me." Dimitri pulled his knees up to his chest and put his forehead onto his knees, a small sob racking through his small frame.

I tapped his shoulder, making him look up at me. Small tears were running down his face and I hugged him. Lissa would be trying to throw me into a bubble bath to get the cooties off.

"I'll be your friend," I said. Dimitri blinked, pulling away to look at me and wiping his eyes.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded and he gave me a full smile, revealing brilliant white teeth and small fangs like mine.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"FOUND YA! Wait, who's this?"

Mason stood in front of us. I hadn't heard him creeping up on us.

"This is Dimitri Belikov," I said. Lissa and Mia appeared with Eddie behind them. "My new friend," I said.

Eddie spoke up. "Do you want to play hide N' seek with us?"

Dimitri nodded. Lissa and Mia were it because they were caught first.

Dimitri hid with me and for the first time, I let someone hide with me and I didn't mind.

_**I know its short but I wanted to see if you liked it. So, did you like it? Reviews make me write faster =)**_


	2. Dress Up

_**Okay, I am SO sorry for not updating sooner. I've been babysitting and was REALLY busy. Hope this chapter makes up for it=). Thanks for all of the reviews. They make me happy :)**_

_**Summary: Rose and Dimitri are now best friends after knowing each other for two weeks. Dimitri wants Rose to meet his two older sisters, Karolina and Sonya. Karolina and Sonya make Rose and Dimitri play dress up with them.**_

Chapter Two- Dress Up

**Rose POV**

Dimitri and I were cuddled up on an armchair in the library reading picture books. Dimitri was reading a book about cowboys because he liked cowboys and I was reading a book about wolves because I liked animals. He had the book in his lap so his left hand could play with my hair while the other one turned the pages. Dimitri loved my hair, which was a dark brown and waist length and liked to play with it.

Dimitri closed the book and ran his hand through my now tangle free hair. "Do you want to meet Karolina and Sonya?" he asked. Dimitri told me about Sonya and Karolina. Karolina is his older sister and she is nine while Sonya is seven. Dimitri had a little sister named Viktoria but she wasn't old enough to go to the Academy yet since she was two.

I put down the book. "Yeah," Dimitri got off of the chair then helped me off and led me to Karolina's room.

A girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes like Dimitri's answered the door and squealed when she saw Dimitri, "Dimka!" she threw her hands around her brother and hugged him tightly, making Dimitri squeak a little. She looked at me and grinned. "Dimka, you didn't tell us that you had a girlfriend!" She said, giggling.

Dimitri blushed, looking embarrassed. "She's not my girlfriend." He muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Dimka has a girlfriend?" A girl appeared next to Sonya. Long brown hair fell over her shoulder as she bent down to look at me. "Aww, she's adorable!"

I giggled, looking down like Dimitri had. I hated being called adorable.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Dimitri said, sounding defensive.

"Yeah right," said the girl with the longer hair. "I'm Karolina," she said to me, smiling. "And this is Sonya."

"I'm Rose," I said looked at Dimitri. He had his hands in his pockets, his cheeks red.

"Come in," Sonya said. Dimitri followed me, grinning at his sisters.

"We share a room," Karolina explained when she saw me looking at the two beds on each side of the room. I nodded slowly and saw the trunk sitting in the middle of the beds, clothes in them. Weird. The Academy gave us closets.

Sonya leaned over to Karolina and whispered into her ear and Karolina grinned. "Wanna play dress up with us?" she asked. Dimitri groaned, "No, c'mon, Karo…"

Sonya was already digging through the trunk when she pulled something white out of it. It was Cinderella's wedding dress and I gulped.

"Sonya…" Dimitri pleaded but Sonya was already pushing me towards the bathroom and shoved the dress into my hands.

"I hate Cinderella," I griped. Sonya rolled her eyes and shut the bathroom door. I could hear Karolina telling Dimitri to get his Prince Charming suit on.

Sonya put my hair up in a bun with Karolina holding me down while I struggled. Dimitri liked it when my hair was loose and even asked me to grow it out. It was slightly wavy and went to my waist. Dimitri even liked to brush it.

Karolina played some music that didn't sound like it came out of Cinderella and Sonya told Dimitri to put his arms around my waist and Karolina told me to put my hands on his shoulders. He was blushing and I'm pretty sure that I was blushing too. "I'm sorry," Dimitri whispered as we began to dance.

"Kiss her, Dimka!" Sonya said, sounding impatient. Dimitri's eyes shot daggers at Sonya but kissed my cheek. Yep, I was definitely blushing.

Karolina looked bored. Then she brightened up. "Hey, Roza-"

"Roza?" I asked. Sounded like something that Dimitri called me a few days ago.

"It's your name in Russian," Sonya explained.

Karolina was looking through her trunk before looking back up, "Did you know that Dimka has seventeen wives?"

I looked at Dimitri, who was blushing furiously. He covered his face with his hands. "No I don't!" he muttered.

Sonya rolled her eyes. "Yes you do. Remember when he would do anything to hang around with us, Karolina?" she asked. Dimitri punched Sonya on the leg when Karolina began to giggle.

"It's not true," he said to me when I giggled.

"Yes it is," Sonya snickered.

Dimitri huffed and looked away.

_**Okay, I'm sorry it's so short but I'll try to update Tuesday or Wednesday if not Monday. Hope you liked it =)**_

_**Reviews make my fingers type faster =) **_


	3. Christmas, Part 1

_**Thank you all for the reviews =) I'm glad that you like it.**_

_**Summary: It's Christmas and Rose's parents are coming to take her to Turkey for Christmas… or are they? Dimitri comforts Rose when she finds out that Abe and Janine aren't visiting… This is two months after Rose and Dimitri became friends.**_

Chapter Three ~ Christmas, Part 1

**Rose POV**

It was Christmas and mom and dad were coming over. Lissa, her brother Andre and her little sister Jillian were already gone and Mason had gone to Court to visit his dad. Eddie's parents had died when he was little so he was staying here to practice some moves with Alberta Petrov. Dimitri was leaving with Sonya and Karolina to go to his family, too.

Mom and dad had promised to take me to Turkey and I was really excited. I was two when they sent me to the Academy and hadn't seen them much after that. Yeah, sure they visited on my birthdays but they never came over for Christmas, but this time they promised that they would be there to pick me up to visit our relatives that lived in Turkey.

Dimitri was sitting in my room, watching me pack my suitcase. "Where are you going for Christmas?" He asked, handing me Lollipop, my stuffed cat. I've had her ever since I was born.

"Turkey," I replied. "I'm visiting my Grandpa Navid and Grandma Amira. And I'm going to meet my Scottish relatives, too." I grinned. "Mom said I have two cousins, Alexina and Caroline that are just like me."

"So when are you leaving?" I asked.

Dimitri shrugged. "Tomorrow," he said. "I'm going to miss you," he said. I blushed, I felt weird when he said that and just gave him a small hug. "I'll miss you too," I said.

There was a knock at the door, interrupting what Dimitri was about to say. "Rosemarie, you're parents just called. They'll be here in an hour." I grinned at Dimitri and he smiled back. I gave him one last hug. Alberta came in and picked up my suitcase. I waved goodbye and Dimitri followed us, leaving to his room.

Alberta smiled at me. "Excited?" she asked me. I bounced up and down and smiled in response, making her chuckle. We went to the Academy's personal airport and Alberta took me to the waiting room. I bounced up and down and Camille Conta and Danielle Szelsky looked at me with annoyance. The Guardian who was watching us laughed and gave me, Camille, Danielle, and a boy named Christian hot chocolate. I kinda wished that Dimitri was here with me, he loved hot chocolate.

Camille left, then Danielle, then Christian left and I was all alone. I looked at the clock and realized that it was six a.m. They were ten minutes late. The Guardian gave me more hot chocolate and told me that I should lay down, saying that they were probably late. I yawned and rubbed my face, slipping off into sleep.

I woke up to see Alberta next to me, rubbing my back. "Rose, honey, you're parents called." She looked angry. "They said that they needed to go to Egypt to deal with something."

My throat began to feel funny and I felt tears rushing to my eyes. Without warning, I pushed past her and pushed open the door, running towards the dorms. The sun beat down on me, making me drowsy and I slipped on the ice, falling on the cold asphalt, feeling tears trailing down my face. I was sobbing and I felt arms picking me up. It was the guy that babysat me when Alberta couldn't, Mikhail Tanner.

I buried my face into his neck and cried, ruining his shirt. He rubbed my back and hummed to me while walking me to my room. The dorm matrons took me from Mikhail's arms and carried me to my room. Moroi that hadn't gone to visit their families opened their doors and stared at me. I knew why. _Because Rosemarie Hathaway did _not _cry! _

The dorm matron gently put me down on the bed. Alberta appeared, carrying my luggage and had Dimitri with her. He stared at me in shock and got up on the bed next to me. He hugged me when I sat up and I fell silent. Alberta unzipped my bag and got Lollipop out and gave it to me.

I felt a sudden hatred to my mom and dad and told Dimitri this when Alberta left. I ranted to him and he listened, arching his eyebrow whenever I cussed.

Dimitri was silent for a while. "Hey, how about I ask dad if you could come over for Christmas?"

I grinned. "Sure. I still have to meet you're seventeen wives," I teased.

Dimitri scowled and lightly punched me on the arm.

_**Aw, poor Rose. Thank god she has Dimitri.**_

_**So, how about you leave me reviews and I **_**might **_**just update soon with Part Two. Please? With a crying Dimitri that you get to become best friends with on top? Please?**_


End file.
